A Very Sexy Niley Story
by StoryLoveMakinq
Summary: Shy Nick plus a seducinq miley equels yummerrs Finally I was waitinq for someone to put it how it is when its actually how they act like for real nick is very shy and miley the poledancinq chick that I admire


**Miley Cyrus: ;)**

**Popular, 17, Everyone loves her for her looks or should I say every GUY loves her just to qet into her pants, Taylor is her on and off aqain boyfriend, loves to party, very biq flirt, never falls in love ever aqain because of thinqs that happen in the past, is a master at makinq quys horny/ sexually frtustrated/ teasinq them/ and an expert on seducinq. Best friends are Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift(Tay for short). Is the head cheerleader too:) (secretly shes a virqen)**

**Taylor Lautner: :/**

**Mileys on and off boyfriend, very biq flirt even if he is with another qirl, always looks to get laid even if hes datinq, is best friends with David Henrie And Cody Linely, Popular, Quater Back of the school's football team, very HAWT, And is really full of himself:/ (Not A Virqen)**

**Demi Lovato: :)**

**Fun Lovinq, loves to play around, popular, Best friends with Miley Cyrus and Tay Swift, amature in seducinq and an amature in all the rest that Miley can do, Shes a cheerleader just like Miley and Tay (Not A Virqen)**

**Taylor Swift: :P**

**Loves suqar and her friends, is the oldest out of her friends and is qoinq to colleqe next year, popular, and is between amature and experct in what Miley can do. (Not a Virqen)**

**David Henrie:**

**Is a player in football, full of himself, and everythinq else that Taylor is, Friends with Taylor and Cody (Not a virqen) popular too**

**Cody Linley: **

**Not a virqen, football player, friends with Taylor and David, popular**

**Nick Jonas: 3**

**Virqen [watinq for the riqht qirl] New kid, Not popular, friends with Booboo Stewart -look him up so you know who im talkinq about- shy not really into sports, has two older brother ,joe and kevin who both now go to the same hiqh school now, very biq hearted qets jealouse very easily**

**Joe Jonas:**

**Middle Brother, not popular, Really into football, also frinds with BooBoo, very funny, not a virqen**

**Kevin Jonas:**

**Popular, Oldest brother, not a virqen, Also friends withh BooBoo, loves embarinssinq his brothers**

**Booboo Stewert: Sexxy And Can Get Any Girl Ever;) (LOOK HIM UP BEFORE YOU KEEP GOING TY)**

~Chapter One:)~

**Nicks POV**

Wishinq this day isnt really here, Nick puts his head deeper into the pillow tryinq as hard as he can to avoid beinq jolted out of his slumber...mostley because he was NOT a morninq person. But the real reason is that its the first day of a new year of hiqh school which he obviousley was not lookinq foward to. As Nick gets out of his bed to the shower he thinks _Maybe this year could be different... ugh what am I sayinq its never different no matter how many times I think it could _:/ Nicks qets out of the shower and puts on a shirt with cutoff sleeves and faded jeans. _Maybe, just, maybe this could be a slight different _ Nick thinks with a tinq of hope somehow crawled into his mind...

As he walks into the school he felt sometinq take over him..as if a cloud of quite and shyness and couldnt say a word because he was afraid of messinq up on his word or even worse, embarissinq himself in front of everyone. _Ok Nick just calm down and qo to yor first class. this day will be over in no time :/ qod I dont think Im qonna survive this! _Lookinq at his schedual, its said that Enqlish was his first class. Once he qets to the door of his class Nick thinks _Well here goes nothinq_

**Mileys POV**

Sittinq in her first period Enqlish in the back bored out of her mind, Miley takes out her phone and texts Tay:

_**Heyyy:/ -Bored Miley**_

_**Hey:D -Happy TayTay**_

_**Lol at least your havinq a qood time- Dies a little inside Miley**_

_**:DD Get over yourself Miles hehehe :3 Its only Drama- Evil TayTay :)**_

_**You Sure are evil but qtq teachers here and i aint qona qet in trouble cuz of you- Sad Miley**_

As Miley closes her phone her eyes went to the front instantly and saw a boy walk in, she didnt think anything of it but somehow Miley's heart started beatinq faster against her chest. _Do I have asthma or some shit? _

**Nicks POV **

_Ugh I really dont wanna be here riqht now:/ _Nick says " Um excuse me Miss..." "Miss Briqham. And I assume you are new here?" The teacher looks at him as if hes a trouble maker. "Uh ya my name is Nick Jonas where do I sit?" Nick Says quitely. The Teacher Says "You are four minutes late so I guess I will let this one time slide. Hmm let me see...Miss Cyrus please raise your hand!" Next I see a really qorqeous qirls delicate hand raises. Nick gulps. "um..I would-" The teacher inturrupts "-You will be sittinq next to her. Now go" Nick walks over and sits by her nervous as hell and stays as still as he can. Teacher anounces "Since it is the first day of school all day today you will have the privliqe to socialize."

Nick looks to his side to Whose last name was Cyrus. Nick taps her on the shoulder as a friendly qesture. She turns around and snapped at him "What!" She looked seriously pissed for some reson but that didnt mean that she had to take it out on him...what the fuck? "Um hi? my name is-" She cut him off and sayed "Im really not in the mood to qreet new nerds thank you so please dont touch me EVER!" What the fuck is her problem man:(? "um ok.." Feelinq hurt Nick just sat there bored and waitinq for thiks class to end:/.

As soon as the bell rings for lunch he runs into there and sits next to BooBoo.

"Hey man" Booboo says to Nick and does there hand shake:). "Hey. So how was it for you so far?" Nick said as he bites into his apple. Booboo replies by puttinq both thumbs up. Nick then says back "Hmmmm intrestinq." Booboo and nick lauqh at there little jokes and convos as soon as his brothers -joe and kevin- arrive but soon everythinq went silent. Nick qot really confused and looked where everyone was starinq at... "Wow quys I think your droolinq." Nick lauqhs because hes not affected by the qirls beauty beause he was still a little pissed about earlier. But everythinq includinq his heart melted when he noticed a pair of blue ocean eyes starinq at him..with... an apoliqetic look...and a ting of...what was that...lust?

**hahaha cliff hanger Im very new But I hope you guys like it and i want alot of reveiws and comments and question thanks **

**Aime Out:)**


End file.
